Hermione and George
by Octopushan
Summary: Hermione and ron have some problemso who does she turn to, one of ron's oldest brother's george. A romance between george and hermione


"Ron where have you sent the kids?" I shout. The washing up is nearly finished I flick my wand to wash the next plate. "I've sent the kids to Harry's" he answers. He walks into the kitchen his ginger hair shines in the sun he's holding a fire whiskey. "are you sure you don't have an addiction to them? I ask him. He glances at me the shadows under his eyes are proof he has a problem but he still shakes his head in denial. I walk over to him and grab the fire whiskey away from him and smash it on the floor, pig started to peck at it, I swish my wand and the mess is gone. "HERMIONE! What was that for?" Ron shouted at me. "I'm calling your brother" I try to stay calm I continue to wash up.

I write a letter to George asking him to visit and not to bring Angela. I think back to when we went to Hogwarts together to the time that we had a secret that only we knew. I try to erase the memory from my mind. I pour some butterbeer for Ron to help him sober up. An hour later Rose and Hugo are home. The day passes by quick George still hasn't arrived the kids start to get tired so I take them upstairs and I tuck them into bed.

Once Ron is in bed I wait for George to arrive. I pour myself some fire whiskey and read the daily prophet. "there's my favourite minister for magic!" George walks in and hugs me his smiles aren't the same since Fred died he sits down at the table while I pour him a drink. "it's been a long time" George grins at me showing his teeth "it has and that was only one time" I reply trying to keep my dignity. "we'll see" he stares at me. "we're married and I'm married to your brother, this can't continue" I look down he comes closer "Ron has a drinking problem" I blurt out changing the subject. This catches him by surprise his eyes dart around the room. He sighs as he stands up and starts to pace.

I stand up to I touch his shoulder he spins around he stares into my eyes, he leans in my heart rate starts to speed up his lips touch mine, my whole body tingles and a warmness fills me. I push him away "not in Ron's house" I say I walk away. I flick my wand and the sofa bed folds out "you sleep there tonight tommorow we take Ron to St Mungo's, sleep well" I tell him as I walk upstairs.

when I get to the room Ron is staring at the ceiling whilst holding a wand, above him a feather floats. "george is here" I inform him. He nods still holding his wand tightly. "we're taking you to st mungo's tommorow before that though, we're dropping the kids off at harry's so they don't know about your problem" I tell him the feather floats down as he lowers his wand. He then turns around so his back faces me. I get into bed next to him.

When I wake up Ron's still asleep I flick my wand and my lilac dressing gown floats towards me. I slip it on and head down stairs the kids are already awake, their eating breakfast with george. I then give them some flu powder, they disappear into the fireplace. Ron comes downstairs dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, "seriously ronald, those clothes are the same you wore yesterday" I moan at him. "what a shame" he replies. I grab his case while george helps him to his car a ford angela he brought in memory of his dad. when Ron's dad past away, Ron started to drink it spiralled out of control and his problem started. we drove all the way there. when we arrived I gave ron a kiss he walked away as a tear streaked down my cheek.

when we got into the car george faced me, he wiped the tear off my cheek "I have booked us a hotel room at the leaky cauldron" he grinned after a small journey we arrived. The room was small but had a double bed. George held my faces in his hands they were soft he leaned in his lips were warm he moved down my neck then he unbuttoned my top my purple bra shined in the light. He pushed me on to the bed he pulled my trousers off exposing my matching pants. He started kissing me again he then unbuttoned his top, showing his well toned body he also pulled his trousers off. He climbed on top of me kissing me then moving down my body he first removed my bra then pulled my pants off doing the same to himself.

I wake up to george lying next to me his hair a vivid red. He's awake he smiles at me. I snuggle into his warm body, he strokes my hair whilst he reads the daily prophet. you may be thinking why am I cheating on ron. I'm not me and ron got divorced, but the kids don't know that so we put an act on. so the only one cheating is george on angela. An owl swooops in a cold wind chills my body it drops a letter on george and disappears into the clouds again. He unwarps the letter it's from angela asking george to meet her in the leaky cauldron, then it hits me, he's already at the leaky cauldron with me. He runs quickly flicking his wand to summon his clothes, I quickly copy him. He tells me to wait in the room so I do.

It's about an hour before George comes back. His cheeks are ready and it looks like he's been crying. "Angela, knows about us, she said someone saw us and told her about it, she and the children are moving to bulgaria so they can go to school there" he pauses he stopped crying but still looks depressed. I think to myself this must be so hard on him especially since his brother isn't here to support him. I hug him his body is warm I grab his face and kiss him but this time instead of it being a normal kiss it meant something my body tingled with warmth. He stroaks my hair back for the rest of the afternoon we just lie together watchin gthe T.V, a new thing to wizards as ome auror stole it and showed it to the ministry and we decided to keep it.

Me and George go for a walk around london where no wizards can spot us, he holds my hand "hermione, ever since that time after we met up with dumbledores army, I have somehow became attracted to you and I think I have fallen in love with you" he says, at first I just stare at him then I grab his neck and pull him into a kiss.

6 months later "It's time to tell the kids" he says to me, he kisses me one last time on the cheek. "Rose, Hugo" he shouts. Rose enters the room first her burgundy hair flowing down her back she's nearly in her last year next to her stands scorpius her boyfriend his natural bleach blonde hair reminds of his father's Draco. I ask him to leave for abit. Hugo then enters holding his firebolt. "your mum and I are breaking up, we have both moved onto different people, so I am moving in with my girlfriend lavender and uncle george is moving here" Rons say a fleck of dispair in his voic e the kids just stare, then rose nods her head to let her know she understand hugo copies and they both run upstairs.

A week later ron moves he pecks me on the cheek doing the same to the kids. He apparates away, a few hours later george arrives he kisses me softly on the lips and strokes my hair back. He greets the kids whilst giving them presdents from his joke shop weasley wheezes. He goes upstairs to unpack while the kids get ready to go to harry's again. They enter the fireplace and disappear, george is taking me on a date tonight. He grabs my hand and we apparate there. we have dinner after we go for a walk the night is dark and the star glistens.

George grabs my hand and pulls a box out of his pocket "will you hermione jean granger give me the honour of becoming my wife?" i'm startled and then it sinks in because i'm so happy I don't answer I just nod my head.

I will update this soon.


End file.
